


With A Little or No Light

by thefollyoftwo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, maybe a sprinkle of fluff in later chapters, maybe tho, tiny ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal, Bedelia and their little of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knocks at Her Door

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope you enjoy it! if not much at least a little. x

 

Bedelia thought she was having a particularly annoying dream, but no. Sadly, the drum knocking on her front door was real and it became even louder by the seconds. The loud knocks were sloppy, rapidly and impatient, leaving her uneasy as well as angry for whoever it was outside there. Dragging her feet to the cold wooden floor she didn’t even bother again to put on a pair of slope, the insistent of knocking was already giving her a headache she wanted it to be over. She put on her black satin robe then walked toward to the door. Her eyes tried to peak through the glass window and they were widen in surprised.

 

_It can’t be can it_. Her heart beat faster against her ribs.

 

“Bedelia, may I come in, _please_ ” He never begged. He never did before in his life and her mind rushed to whatever possibility that might have caused him like this.

 

Hesitantly, she unlocked the door and turned the handle. The next thing that happened never before she’d seen it, the man himself, Hannibal Lecter, fell right in to her arms.

 

 

 

“What happened to you, Hannibal” The question sounded more like an accusation from her lips. Her brows furrowed as she placed down a glass of water and aspirin on the little wooden stand beside the sofa. She was hesitant to sit next to him from witnessing how he seemed as if he was in and out of consciousness. She perfectly knew he was drunk but what she questioned was why, it certainly wasn’t like Hannibal to not be able to hold his liquor.

 

“Don’t go, Bedelia” He half-slurred his words, it was amusing for her to see him trying so hard to keep composed. “Please” he begged the second time, his eyes now plead as were with his lips.

 

“What are you talking about?” She leaned away slightly, keeping the distance between them.

 

“London. I know you’re going to leave me”

 

“Hannibal—“

 

“No!” 

 

He raised his voice, very uncharacteristically of him. something that he'd never done before. 

 

And then fell silence after that.

 

Bedelia saw sadness in his eyes. And for the first time, it wasn’t that sadness he showed her when he spoke of his sister. It wasn’t that sadness when she mentioned to him how lonely his choice of life must had been. The sadness in his eyes was something new, something out of blue, yet familiar in a way.

 

He pulled her closer and even closer until they shared the same breath and his eyes bore into hers. She was uncomfortable with this closeness, even though they had gone passed this during those nights when he worshiped her body while murmuring words into her ears that could make her moaned and came. But somehow this look, this closeness, it felt more intimate than those countless intercourse.

 

“Hannibal” She moved in his arms, trying to free herself. But Hannibal only tighten his hold around her waist, his head fell against her chest and smell of ambrette seed bloomed in her nostrils (the one that she had been trying to get rid of but only made her longed for it). Bedelia looked down and her hand froze mid air.

 

“What will I do without you” He whispered against her breasts, crestfallen.

 

A sigh escaped her lips as it always had. His eyes were closed now and she brought her hands around him, completely.

 


	2. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One where they had happier times.

**The Diner**

 

 

"Remember that night when we went to Lucius' party at The Ritz?" She whispered in the darkness of their sanctuary, quietly—against her silk pillow.

 

"I do." Soft smile graced his face at the memory of a decade ago. "You had too much fun."

 

"I did not" she responded, hiding her grin behind the blonde strands that fell over her face. "It was you who had too much fun. _tête-à-tête_ with every man and woman in the room" She scoffed at the latter.

 

"Were you jealous?" He asked, and she could feel his smirk against her skin.

 

"Don't push it, Hannibal"

 

He smiled, beamingly before turned her around to lay her on her back so he could see her face. He kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips, leaving her smiling as she hummed softly. Hannibal took her left hand, caressing her fourth finger and the two silver rings she had been wearing for the last ten years of their lives.

 

"Remember the song?" He brought her left hand to his lips.

 

She knew which particular song he meant, _the very song_ in that cold night of Paris, France. She still could remember the smell, wet-pavement smell, and his perfume that lingered on his jacket she was wearing.

 

 

-

 

Le Progrès, 7 Rue des Trois Frères. 12:30AM

 

Most people had dinner at 7, Hannibal and Bedelia went to a diner just an hour before it's closed. There were no tourists at this hour, in fact there were only three guests here; a young man sitting alone at the corner by the window who ways too busy with his laptop to notice anything. And then there were them, with only two glass of bourbon in company.

 

The two were just _escaping_ from a party at The Ritz that both considered was getting bored and dull by the time. Bedelia was still dressed her Chanel ruffle gown and clad in fine jewelries, saved only by his jacket to keep her warm. Her fair hair was pinned in French twist with now few loose strands here and there framing her face. And Hannibal too, still neatly tucked in his white shirt. They looked overly formal for someone who went to a diner.

 

"What time is your plane leaving tomorrow?" She asked, sipping on her bourbon.

 

"Noon. Still plenty of time." He saw her smiled. "You really won't come?"

 

"Hannibal," She sighed. She didn't know why but felt it was getting harder and harder to say no again. "You know I have to go back to London."

 

Hannibal just smiled, in silent. He knew she'd say so and refused his offer. But they had been going on like this for years and he had enough of it. Enough of seeing her but could not kiss her just because he wanted to, enough of holding her but could not keep her because he desired to. He had enough of the uncertainty they seemed to always be in.

 

Little red box adorned with gold letters appeared in front of her, and Bedelia tried to stay calm as much as she could. Still, she could feel her blood flew too fast in her veins, causing her heart beating furiously against her ribcage as the man in front of her opened the red square.

 

“I know what you might think of it, although it may seem unlikely for us to do this in this place. But my beloved, please let me just say this once” His brown eyes locking gaze straight to her blues. "Dr. Bedelia Frances Du Maurier," He almost chuckled at the formality they were so used to, even at circumstances such as this. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

 

The air left her lungs, the blood and heart suddenly didn't flow and beat fast enough. All she could heard past his proposal was the soft tune playing in the background.

 

_Seems like old times._

 

 _Du Mauriers do not falter._ That's what her mother always said since she was young. And right now she could not promise her mother she would be able to do so, because this time was different, this man was different, and her feeling was different.

 

For the sake of saving her promise to her mother, Bedelia smiled. Without further words, she’s reaching out her hand over the table which Hannibal gladly took in his. He slid in the silver white diamond ring, now beautifully adorned her thin finger, perfectly fit in. He took her hand upon his lips, before leaning over. She closed her eyes, expecting of what to come. But the soft kiss didn't land on her lips, the kiss was planted on her forehead instead.

And it felt even more special that way.

 

"Pourquoi moi?" She asked. Pair of bluest blue gazing right into his eyes.

 

His eyes never left hers as he uttered, "Because _my_ world is more interesting with you in it." She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

 

Later in that very night, they strolled down the chilly air of Paris as he kept her warm with his arm circling around her waist, and his lips that would chastely kissed her from time to time.

 

-

 

 

" _It Seems Like Old Times_." She said.

 

And he made love to her all night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Like Old Times sung by Diane Keaton. 
> 
> *sighhhhhhh*  
> and i love you guys for sparing the time to read this sap. :')


End file.
